Now and Then
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: A chance to be young again, a chance to change. Yaoi, with a twist.


**Now and Then.**

**An amulet gives both Uncle Chan and Daolon Wong a new view on life. **

It's more of an AU, probably set in season 3. Things of yaoi shall be included. No like, no read.

The doors were pushed open, allowing Daolon Wong to float his way inside of the building. The scepter was raised, a twisted smirk drawn across his lips. A hint of his fangs were shown. The look displayed his glee, his complete joy of finding this item. A break from those talismens.. As needed as they were, it was growing tiresome of facing the Chan family and that.. "Old fool.." The dark wizard growled quietly.

Uncle Chan was surely a worthy rival for him. The old man knew spells.. He knew.. Daolon bit his tongue, using the slight pain to redirect his thoughts. "Ooh... Nice." He was torn from his thoughts, brought back to the present by one of his Warriors. The big one... Chui.. or rather Ratso as was his human name. The new Warriors were more... annoying, then his last ones. The last ones didn't talk as much as the newer ones did. The three of them stepped forward into the building, eyes seeming to light up at the many priceless items in the room.

A museum was always filled with priceless things. Jewels, swords, armors... Anything that could be found from ancient civilizations, things that only few people could ever really understand. The glow from the scepter dimmed a little, to which Daolon shook it. "Cursed thing!" He growled underneath his breath. It dimmed once more, then went out completly. He shouldn't have used it to disarm that security system. No need for minor distractions with those fool officers. "The locater spell is not working."

"Well.. That sucks.." Chow commented, balancing the staff across his shoulders as the three former Enforcers stood behind their new Master as he liked to be called. "Is it broken?"

The Wizard's head snapped back, lips curling as he growled his answer. "No! It is.. out of power at the moment." He lowered his arm, still clutching at the scepter.. It looked like things would have to be done the old fashioned way. Through a search. "Find the item."

Finn was the first to nod his head. "Sure, Big.." He trailed off, putting a hand to the back of his head to rub it nervously. "What does it look like?" He asked. It seemed things were also going to be done the hard way.

At that moment, Daolon could have thrown one of them right through the wall. Instead, he put a hand to his forehead and simply spoke. "... It is small. The size of your fist." He pointed a jagged fingernail in the direction of Finn, to which the Warrior scowled slightly. "The amulet of Song-zu. Just as rare as those talismens.. Black, with a hint of gold. Search and find it!" He commanded, his voice echoing slightly along the dark museum.

With that order, the three of them moved off and into seperate parts to search. Working for the wizard seemed hard. Harder then working for Valmont and the completly cranky dragon that was Shendu. At least they had been human then.

Daolon made his way up one of the staircases, a hand on the railing as he walked. Now.. Which way... He pressed his lips together in a tight line, raising a hand. A little image was conjured up, displaying a sign from one of the museum exhibits. "That way, hmm..." He came to the top of the stairs, his body tensing as he felt a slight chill racing up his spine. That chill... "Grah!" He had to work fast, anything to discover where that amulet was.

Down the hallway, he floated, heading for the left direction. Around the corner he went, smacking directly into another body form. "Grah!" Backwards, he fell right onto the floor. He pushed himself up on an elbow slightly, putting a hand to his head as he rubbed it. "Who in the-.."

"Ai-ya.. Watch where you are going!" That voice. The person he had smacked into was sitting up as well, a hand to push up his glasses. Uncle took a moment to adjust them, eyes growing wide with surprise and then shock. "AI-" Just before the noise emerged from his lips, his mouth was covered, by both of Daolon's hands. "If you speak, I will end you, old man!" He hissed warningly.

"Mmph, grumph!" Uncle growled behind the hand, edging his foot and kicking Daolon right in the chest. The old wizard fell backwards, landing on his feet with a growl. The old Chan jumped to his feet, raising his hands in a fighting stance. In one hand, he held the little lizard. "You want a **PIECE** of **UNCLE**?"

"I will rip you apart!"

He shook the scepter, hoping a little more of the magic would come out. To his luck, it did and Daolon flung a blue fireball at the other Chi Wizard. Uncle dodged, listening to it hit the wall behind him. It looked like the fight was on for the two Chi carriers. Evil vs. Good.

In another part of the musuem had started the fight between Finn and Jackie, the messy haired chinese man blocking hits and kicks. He ducked low, swiping at the former Irishman's feet to knock him off balance. While this was happening, Chow and Ratso were busy trying to locate the needed object. A vase fell, shattering to the floor as the larger warrior winced a little. "Sorry..." He hadn't meant to break it.

"Keep looking!" The smaller ordered, throwing aside a chair. It had to be here... "Got it!" He announced, quick to pounce and wrap his fingers around the object. A foot came out of no where, right from Jade Chan. Her foot smashed into Chow's face, knocking him off balance and onto the hard, waxed floor.

The little chinese girl scooped up the amulet, holding it tightly in her fist. "You mean I got it! Jackie!" Her uncle turned his head to look at her, only to yelp as Finn managed a good hit in the side. The man went flying to the side, while the three former Enforcers turned on the little girl, each grinning wickedly. Jade swallowed, holding the amulet behind her back. "Oh boy.. Uh... Look, an elephant!"

"Where?" Ratso snapped his head around, while Finn and Chow both happened to roll their eyes. Chow elbowed his friend in the side. "There's no elephant! The kid was.." The 'kid' was gone.

Jade was running down the hallways, slipping on the floor and somehow keeping her balance. She grabbed hold of the railing by the stairs, stopping herself as she leaned over to look. Down on the floor, Uncle and the Anti-Uncle were in a battle. "Whoa.. " She pushed herself back and headed for the stairs. "Uncle, I got it!" She called, raising a hand to show the amulet clenched in her fingers.

The good Chi Wizard seemed to smirk, waving the little lizard. "Heheh.. It looks like you are going down, Daolon!" The Dark Chi wizard chuckled, darkly and softly. Daolon's lips spread into a little smirk, his scepter raised high in the air.

"Say goodbye to your precious brat." The magic shot right toward the stairs, breaking them down. Jade let out a yelp, jumping as quick as she could. The amulet flew out of her hand, sliding along the floor as she tumbled to the ground. Both Uncle and Daolon stopped, bodies tense as the amulet came to a skidding stop. Then they lunged. Uncle reached it first, Daolon grabbing for it as they fought. "Unhand it, old man!"

"Who are you calling old, you bag of dust!" Uncle countered, using one hand to push at the Dark wizard's face. The old Chan was truly getting tired of the same old fight back and forth. As they threw insults, Jackie made his way over the railing and down to where Jade lay. "Jade! Jade, are you alright?" He knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her back to help her sit up. She didn't look so bad.. Just a bump on the head.

Jade rubbed the back of her head, groaning a little. "Ow.. Ja.. Where's the.. Oh no!" She pointed her other hand where the two were rolling on the floor, rather fighting like children. Uncle seemed to have a good grip on Daolon's white hair, yanking on it. The older wizard hissed, trying to free himself. Uncle still had a grip on the amulet, keeping it well out of the reach. Daolon reached up as best as he could, grabbing for the end of it.

"Give it!"

"Unhand my hair, fool!"

They both pulled, a snap heard as the amulet broke in two. The three Dark Chi warriors arrived, just as a white light flooded the room. Ratso ducked his head down, covering it as did Finn and Chow covered their eyes. Jackie grabbed hold of Jade, his arms tight around his niece as if to protect her from whatever might happen. He only lifted his head as the light died down. He blinked, then a second time. "Uncle? Uncle!"

"Uncle... likes.. Mung.. bean.."

He was alright. Jackie could breathe a sigh in relief. Well, not yet. "Hi-ya!" He let go of Jade, urging her to hide as he blocked a hit from Chow's staff. Finn and Ratso went to quickly inspect the fallen Dark Chi wizard. Daolon was laying on his stomach, one hand clutching tightly to the half of the amulet. "Aw, man.. He's knocked out." Finn cursed, giving the old man a little nudge with his foot. "Just grab him and let's go!"

"What about the other half of t-"

"Grab him!" On that order, Ratso was quick to lift Daolon up and over his shoulder. Finn turned his head to address his other teammate. "Chow!" At his name, the former chinese man grinned and used the staff to jam into Jackie's legs. "Gotta go, Chan!" With a swirl of dark magic, the three Warriors and Daolon Wong were gone. Jade slowly came out of her hiding spot, looking around. "Whoa.. Captain Black won't like this." She whistled, staring at the broken glass, rubble and everything else.

"Yes.." Jackie agreed, putting a hand to the back of his head. The Captain was certaintly not going to like this... He rubbed the spot, pulling himself to stand up from the floor. His thoughts seemed to snap back, both sets of eyes going wide as they released Uncle had not gotten up yet. "Uncle!" He was first to reach the old man and was very careful. The older chan was still breathing, his body on its side.

Jade looked worried, her eyes growing wide as she knelt beside her two Uncle's. The oldest chan made a noise, his hands and legs lashing out suddenly. Jackie laughed, looking relieved. "Oh, Uncle.. You scared us." He took hold of the man's arm, stopping him from hitting any of them. "You gave us a scare, Unc." Jade chuckled a little. "We thought you'd.. bought the big one." She joked nervously.

There was a faint groan, followed by a shake of Uncle's fist. "Uncle is not worm chow yet!" He declared, slowly lifting himself up from the ground.

He swayed a little, Jackie and Jade both helping him to sit up. "Please, take it easy, Uncle. You had quite a.. A..." The chinese man trailed off, his eyes growing wider and wider as he took a good look at the older Chan. "Bwah!" He fell back himself, eyes as wide as plates. "Jackie? What's... Whoa." Jade had taken a look, her eyes growing just as wide as her uncle's. This couldn't... be.

Uncle rubbed the back of his head, pushing himself up right as he stood. Slowly, he stretched out and was surprised to find his old muscles didn't ache as badly as he thought they would. "What is wrong with you two?" He demanded of his relatives, raising an eyebrow. "We must get back to shop and look for.. What!" Why were they staring at him like that? Jade shakily raised her hand, pointing towards the glass doors of the entrance.

He rose another eyebrow, slowly turning around to look in the direction. "AI-YAAAH!" What he saw was a.. a younger him! Possibly Jackie's age, the white hair gone and turned to blackish-brown. His skin was wrinkle free. Uncle put a hand to the glass, then a hand to his own cheek. It was at that moment that the old, suddenly now young Chan fainted.


End file.
